


Hello

by aerinuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, Subjective happy ending, Unconventional way of storytelling, Voicemails, a lot of things are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinuh/pseuds/aerinuh
Summary: For Oh Sehun, what truly makes a story legendary is the people you share it with.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> **Happy Sechen/Chenhun Day!** Gosh this pairing will always be my ultimate guilty pleasure. To Nesi, who was there from the moment I was thinking about making this to the moment I finished it. Here's to more ship days together!!
> 
>  **IMPORTANT!** The format of the fic is  inspired from [ paperweight](https://baeklights.livejournal.com/7905.html) and [ Love, Rosie ](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/147865.Love_Rosie) and the entire storyline is sort of inspired from [ Dayderamin'](https://open.spotify.com/track/3n044GqVwHHSGFyqPPE6Fh)
> 
> This is the quickest fic I ever created and probably the easiest read that you'll ever get from me. Enjoy!

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Hi, there! Sorry, I wasn’t able to pick up a while ago, but I think you got the wrong number this is Kim _Jongdae_ , not Kim Jongin. But the party sounds amazing, can me and my friends crash?” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“The party was super fun! Thanks for inviting us. My friend’s throwing a party this weekend, do you guys want to join?” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“I really had fun tonight. You’re good company Oh Sehun.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“No! It’s not weird at all, I would love to hang out! Is this Saturday sound okay? Text me back.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Call me if you didn’t die on your way home. Or send me a text!!” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Sehunnie I can’t find you, are you really in the library? Oh, wait there you are! You look really _really_ ugly when you’re sleeping. Do you know that?” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

"Sehun! I'm down for dinner, what time should I be there?" _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Hey, I have something a bit important to tell you. Can we like- Can we talk before coming to Junmyeon-hyung’s party?” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Sorry I was a little bit under the weather last night. So, I headed out early without telling you. You and Junmyeon hyung?” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Hey Sehunnie, are we still up for that movie night? It’s okay if you cancel.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Hey Sehunnie, don’t worry it’s okay. I’ll just catch the movie with Minseok-hyung, have fun with Junmyeon hyung!” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Hey Sehunnie, do you want to hang out? It’s been a while since we did.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“I thought I was gonna see you at Kyungsoo’s party last night. Text me back or I’m gonna get really upset with you!” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“A blind date with one of Junmyeon hyung’s friends? I don’t think it’s a good idea.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Just want to say that Baekhyun is just amazing, you’re so smart Sehunnie for thinking about this. We should double date soon!” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Sehun! Something came up with Baekhyun, can we resched?” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Sehun, where the hell are you? Your mom has been calling me nonstop. Call her first and then call me you stupid asshole.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Don't give me a scare like that ever again! Your mom was worried sick! What the hell is happening with you?!” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Hey, I’m at Baekhyun’s right now. What’s the matter? You sound serious.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“I just saw Junmyeon hyung kissing someone at this party? What is going on? Do you _know_ about this? Call me back!” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“How can you guys break up and you didn’t tell me? Am I no one now?” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Hey, I know we’ve been falling out. I think we’re both have our fair share as to why. Can we please go back? I just realized that I miss you.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Hey, stop playing fortnight and answer my calls. Baekhyun is joining us later and I promise we won’t make out and be decent.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Where were you last night? Why did you leave without telling me? Call me back!” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“I’m at Baekhyun’s dorm but I’m leaving now. Where are you?” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“I can’t believe I forgot about our second anniversary. Thank you for saving my ass, Sehunnie!!” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“IF YOU DITCH ME TONIGHT, I WILL CUT YOU OFF MY LIFE!!! OH SEHUN MARK MY WORDS.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Sehun? Can you come over... Baekhyun... Baekhyun... Baek— we broke up.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Open up, I’m coming over in ten minutes with tacos.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“You never answer my calls, do you? We’re playing laser tag later with Chanyeol. Call me if you’re down.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Dinner sounds like a good idea. Meet you at the caft in 5:30?” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Pick me, pick me, pick me up! If you don’t pick up I would send you a video of me dancing to I.O.I” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Are you still with Nini? Can you come over or call back or something? Do I have to beg to just get attention from you?” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Uhm. Sehun I have a little favor to ask. Okay, it’s kinda a big favor – _and you can make a pass_ – but I’m invited to Baekhyun’s wedding and can you pretend to be my boyfriend?” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“It’s stupid, I know, and I am _over_ him. You know I'm over him. It’s just that— I just don’t want to go there alone and look pathetic when I’m not.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“It’s stupid. Forget about it. I’ll just go alone, ignore all of this. _Hah Hah_ .” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Come pick me up around six? The wedding starts at seven. Just come in you already know the passcode – Oh, Sehunnie can you have your hair up? I like it when you expose your forehead.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Hey, I think it’s best to talk about what happened last night. Just to clear the air. Pick up?” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Sehun. Just call me back. This is getting ridiculous. We don’t have to talk about it if that’s what you want.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“SEHUN PICK UP WHAT THE HELL” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

**_“SEHUN PICK THE FUCK UP.”_ ** _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

**_“I KNOW YOU’RE IGNORING ME ON PURPOSE YOU PIECE OF SHIT.”_ ** _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“IF YOU’RE NOT GONNA PICK UP I’M COMING TO YOUR APARTMENT.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

**_“YOU HAVE THE FUCKING AUDACITY TO CHANGE YOUR LOCK CODE YOU ASSHOLE OH SEHUN I SWEAR YOU’RE A MOTHER FUCKING REINCARNATION OF SATAN HIMSELF”_ ** _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“I AM CAMPING OUTSIDE YOU MOTHER FUCKER. I DON’T CARE.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“I just think it’s stupid for you to say that you’ve been in love with me ever since Jackson’s party in my ex’s wedding reception and then say that you were just acting on our car ride home. I know you Sehun, you’re the shittiest actor on earth. You can't even lie to save your life.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“If I ever die from hypothermia here outside because you’re an asshole who doesn’t let your best friend inside your apartment when I know the fuck that you’re in there and can hear me loud and clear!!!!!! I just want you to know that _you had me at hello_ .” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Can you please tone down the hickeys!! I’m running out of concealer and turtlenecks! I look like I’ve been mauled by an octopus. Call me back.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“I’m filing a report against fortnight, it’s keeping my boyfriend from giving me attention.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Babe, I got a surprise for you. Tonight, don’t you dare go over time.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Why are you so obsessed with me? Sending flowers and all that shit. Omg. Gosh, I love you.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Pick up my calls or no sex for a month, choose!” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“SEHUN WHERE THE HELL— Oh there you are. God, you look so good. God blessed me so hard.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Uhm. You weren’t picking up. And uhm, my mom just called, I think she saw your Facebook posts and she wants you at our family dinner this Sunday. You can pass, I'll just make some kind of excuse.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Hey, don’t stress about it. Call me when you’re done with work, let’s pick up our suits together.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“If you really insist, my mom likes hydrangeas. I grew up in a conservative catholic family and their opinions will never matter to me. Call me back, okay? I love you.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“I know I said this a couple of times already, but my parents will get over it. I never cared about my relative’s opinion either way and so should you. I love you and it's all that matters. Okay?” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“I’m just calling up to say that I love you and you should really pick up your phone.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“I miss you. Why are our apartments so far away and yes; I’m pouting, can you imagine me pouting? Don’t you have the urge to kiss it away? Well, you can’t because you’re so far away and you’re probably sleeping right now.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Babe, the moving boxes are coming later today. Don’t forget, okay? I love you.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“I tried making dinner and I kinda failed, so can you please come home now and cook dinner for us. I miss you.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“I was about to surprise you for a quick lunch date, but I saw you were busy. Your new secretary is pretty by the way.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“I know I was being stupid and insecure. Sehun— can you please, _please_ just come home. Please come home. I’m so sorry. Or just pick up the phone.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Are you eating well? Is Nini feeding you right?” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Vivi is missing you, be a responsible owner and come home.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“If this is your way of breaking up with me, just come home and tell me in person. Don’t be like this Sehunnie. I love you.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“If I know that I’ll be limping for a whole week, I would have never begged you to come back! _Never!” [BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Chanyeol saw the ring and he _kinda_ announced that we’re engaged. Don’t kill him please, I love you.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“I know you’re gonna call me, so I left a voicemail in advance. Vivi’s food is in the bottom drawer while your fruit loops are in the top shelf.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Getting married on the winter solstice sounds amazing. Send me the wedding venues later. I love you!” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Babe, we’re going taste testing at the Soo’s bakery today. Call me when you get this.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Stop fusing about it, please. Babe, I don’t mind if my parents aren’t coming. It’s their loss not ours.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Don’t go too crazy with the bachelor’s party. We’re heading off now. See you down the aisle tomorrow, my love.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

**“OH SEHUN YOU BETTER NOT BE IGNORING YOUR HUSBAND’S CALLS BECAUSE YOU’RE PLAYING SOME STUPID GAME”** _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“How was the visit to the local orphanage? I’m sorry I’m still stuck at work. Call me when you’re home.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Hey love, I just got your text. Let’s pay her a visit this weekend, okay?” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“THE CHILD SERVICES JUST CALLED. SEHUN I WANT TO CRY. BABE CALL BACK AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“What did the lawyer say? Is it good for us? I’m coming home with take out.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“SEHUN STOP BUYING BABY CLOTHES!!! CALL ME BACK RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“If you’re gonna buy dresses, the least you could do is take me with you. Jerk face.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Hey babe, what scent should I take for the humidifier? Is lavender okay? Or should we opt for something citrusy? I’m fusing, I just want the child services to _like_ us.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Babe, call me when you’re here. Let’s go to Ikea together, we should also pick up things other than the crib.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“I think we need to change our language, Yerim keeps on saying ‘ _YAH PARK CHANYEOL!’” [BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“OH SEHUN YOU CAN’T JUST SEND A PHOTO OF OUR DAUGHTER SLEEPING AND THEN A DICK PICK RIGHT AFTER OH MY GOD” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Hey love, I just came from a seminar and it got me thinking about how I am so contented with my life? I have a loving husband and the most wonderful daughter and we have an entire eternity together. Not a lot of people get the privilege to have that. I’m just grateful. Call me back and let’s go on a date. I love you.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Babe, pick up Yerim’s birthday cake, okay?” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Sehun, don’t give in when our daughter is using puppy eyes! She already has way too much sugar in her tiny body!” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“I can’t believe that is still your voicemail. I’ve been in love with a loser all my life. Oh my God. Anyway, movie night? Call me back.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Nini took Yerim for the night, she also took Vivi with her. _Should kitten dress up prettily for daddy?” [BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“I just woke up, how’s Yerim? Does she miss me? The boys wanted to stay longer here in Japan, but I miss you guys so much. I’ll take the next plane home.” _[BEEP]_

_This is Oh Sehun, I’m probably doing something too legendary to pick up your call. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Sehunnie!! Tell Yerim to stop crying, that I’m boarding a plane back now. I love you both so much, I’ll see you both later!” _[BEEP]_

  
  
  


_This is Oh Sehun. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Hey Sehun, it’s Nini, I’m sorry man. I’m so, _so_ sorry. I don’t know what you’re going through right now. Can’t even imagine it. But you have to— But you need to get your shit together, if not for you, do it for Yerim. Call me when you got this.” _[BEEP]_

  
  


_This is Oh Sehun. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Hello, Mr. Oh Sehun? This is Seo Joohyun from child services, I’m speaking on behalf of Mrs. Kim, your mother-in-law. I would like to inform you that she is filing for child custody for your child, Oh Yerim—” 

“Hello?”

_This is Oh Sehun. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Sehun, they’re using emotional incapacity. This is getting harder and harder, are you sure you don’t want joint custody? Call me back.”

_This is Oh Sehun. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Hello Sehun. This is Jongdae’s mother your lawyer informed me that you want to talk to me in person. Is this friday okay?”

_This is Oh Sehun. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Your mother-in-law dropped the charges! Congratulations Sehun! Can you tell Yerim uncle Junmyeon wishes her a happy birthday!”

  
  


_This is Oh Sehun. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Dad!! Sorry, I was in class a while ago - can’t pick up calls. But yes, I’ll come home over the weekend – I wouldn’t miss papa’s death anniversary and yes, I’m studying well. Uni is really crazy but don’t worry about me too much, you raised a good girl. I love you, I can’t wait to get home!” _[BEEP]_

  
  


_This is Oh Sehun. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

“Hi dad! Uhm. I don’t know why I’m calling but, uhm… I’m finally getting married tomorrow! and I really miss you. Like a lot – and I’m – I’m actually really, _really_ scared right now – were you scared when you were marrying Papa? I bet you were terrified. But don’t worry, uncle Yeollie – is – he’s walking me down the aisle and I can’t – but I can’t help but think _what if it was you_ . I really, _really_ wish it was you dad. I ho–

_This is Oh Sehun. Leave a message if you want. [BEEP]_

I can’t believe your machine cut me! In the middle of a heartfelt voicemail! _Rude!_ ––– Or maybe it’s your sign? Or maybe it’s papa’s sign? Is that you and papa’s way to say _‘Stop being sad, Yerimah’_ ? – Because I’m not, I just miss you both – _I really miss you both_ . – Oh wait I need to go, Seulgi’s gonna kill me if I’m late – always look over me okay? Look over us. Don’t worry about me too much, I’m happy that you’re together again. I love you both! Bye!” _[BEEP]_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry - [ i'm at twitter](https://twitter.com/aerinuh) if u want to discuss


End file.
